


Movie night

by mllelouise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thursday night is movie night but Stiles has a better idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic of my drawing/writing project.  
> The drawing for this is on my tumblr but I have absolutely no idea how to make a clean link here.

Thursday night has been movie night for weeks now and with summer coming, Stiles thought it would be a good change for the pack to go out and breathe some fresh air while doing some regular ordinary people kind of stuff like Open air cinema.

It was a free entrance and bring your diner kind of night so Stiles prepared everything for all of them to have a perfect night out, without much help from the rest of them as they didn’t understand the importance of being well prepared for open air cinema.

They didn’t care about the blankets, the sandwiches, the arriving early to get a good place in the park.

But Stiles did, of course he did, he has been looking after them since the bad guy was defeated. Sure, Derek was providing a roof and training, but everyone needs movie nights and popcorn, even werewolves and their human friends.

They arrived late because Lydia couldn’t decide which dress to wear and Allison wasn’t helping as she was cuddling with Scott. And Boyd couldn’t leave in the middle of his physical practice. So they had to seat far from the screen and Stiles had to make huge efforts not to rant for hours.

The movie started and silence fell onto the park as Patrick Swayze began teaching Baby how to dance.

_That was a great idea_ , Derek said, sitting next to Stiles on the blanket, his hand clenched into a fist, resisting the urge to reach Stiles’ hand.

But after all nobody was watching them, all eyes on the screen and maybe they wouldn’t even care but Derek was not ready to find out.

So taking advantage of the darkness, Derek sat closer to Stiles and took his hand, fingers intertwined, and Stiles just smiled and said nothing, just in case it would scare the big bad wolf.


End file.
